


New Girl

by idolsworldview



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: A new assistant manager shakes up the dynamic in Monsta X.





	New Girl

With a heavier schedule comes more responsibility for Monsta X and their staff. Everyone is running on air with sleep coming in between events for the boys and occasionally during filming for the staff. Coffee and energy drinks have become a lifeline for them and convenience stores a haven filled with premade food for the the staff and members alike. Y/N, the new assistant manager with no experience, walks into the boys dance practice room with her arms clutching at the overflowing props for their special concert performance. The sweaty members keep their stride only momentarily glancing at her before continuing the rest of their new song.

The dynamic routine comes to a close with a dramatic pose. Their chests heave in exhaustion. They each go over to Y/N grabbing the props for the next performance run to perfect any details that are unclear without the umbrellas. Shownu keeps squeezing his eyes to battle the buckets of sweat pouring down his face. Y/N notices a rip starting between the sole and fabric of Shownu’s shoes. His hand brushes against Y/N’s fingers as he grabs the black umbrella that is being handed to him. Shownu quietly says thank you before returning to the middle of the room into formation. The routine starts again, this time much closer to being complete than the last. Shownu finds himself sneaking glances in between resting points to see Y/N with her computer, answering emails. Her eyes keep drifting close. The main manager, a man of average height and medium build, pulls Y/N away to run errands.

Being assistant manager basically means being a lackey. In this case, the senior stylist needs help bringing in the sponsored clothes and organizing them. As Y/N walks out of the practice room, Shownu looks through the mirror to watch her leave. He wonders if she has been sleeping well because her dark circles are getting worse and her skin looks more dull than yesterday. Consumed with his questions, Shownu misses a step and hits Hyungwon in the leg with his umbrella. After some laughter and apologies the routine starts all over again.

The routine remains fairly the same for the next week. Practice after practice until the comeback starts to inch closer. Y/N walks into the empty practice room and places a pair of new sneakers in the middle of the floor with a placecard addressing them for Shownu. Before the members come back from the schedule she leaves, clutching her iced coffee close as she goes into the freezing winter weather to help the boys as they arrive from a variety show shoot. The boys file in, some with crumbs of chips still surrounding their mouths. Shownu enters the practice room first to find the simple black and white sneakers waiting for him. The placecard just states his name and the hope that he likes the shoes. Shownu immediately recognizes the handwriting as Y/N’s after seeing it multiple times on schedule boards and scattered sheets of papers filled with to-do lists.

Shownu smiles to himself as he puts on the new shoes. He feels almost lighter as he dances and constantly sneaks glances in the mirror to check out the new addition to his apparel. The boys shriek in excitement at the arrival of pizza, a small token from the company to cheer them on for the upcoming comeback. Y/N walks in with her arms filled with pizza and two liters of coke. Shownu shuffles over to help. His sweaty hands clasp at the falling liters of soda. His shy smile makes Y/N’s heart drop a little, almost as if it stopped before racing again at the undivided attention. She has never felt so much like the excited fans that go to fan meeting ever before. Now she understands why they wait for hours at a time just to spend mere moments with their idols. Feeling like the center of Shownu’s world, even for those ten seconds, was hypnotic and addicting.

The following week, the first day of official comeback promotions, Y/N is present with the rest of staff for Monsta X’s first stage filming. Y/N watches as the all black dressed group go onto the stage. Shownu glances at Y/N and bashfully looks forward towards the expectant fans. Y/N is called away to help bring in the fan ordered lunchboxes for the group. The nutritional meals with a few encouraging messages. Y/N places the plastic lunchboxes on the long table inside the narrow waiting room. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a small package with her name on it. Y/N checks around to make sure her boss isn’t watching. Curious, Y/N searches through the plain gift bag and finds a pair of black headphones and a new phone case to replace hers which has a massive chip on the bottom left corner and the tearing headphones which only play sound out of one ear. A tiny note accompanies the gifts.

I hope you enjoy these as a thank you for all your hard work. See you later.

The simplistic message is more than Y/N expected to get so early into her employment. She expected a servant/master relationship with whoever she had to help manage. The group comes back in, sweaty and ready to monitor their performance for the second run through. Y/N shyly motions a thank you before walking away, anywhere, to hide her uncontrollable smile. Minhyuk and Wonho are the first to notice the interesting atmosphere between Y/N and Shownu. They signal the rest and as soon as Y/N is out of earshot they immediately go to tease Shownu for his growing crush. Despite the teasing, the entire group can’t hide their happiness for Shownu but they also feel nervous about what could happen if he got involved. Too little is known about the new girl to give full approval.


End file.
